jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht gegen den Raich
Eigenübersetzung von: „Long ago the Ewoks were menaced by the Raich, a terrible forest creature.“ aus Ewoks – Die Sache mit der Zauberkappe Die Schlacht gegen den Raich fand in der frühen Geschichte des Strahlender Baum-Dorfes der Ewoks vom Waldmond Endor statt. Der Raich aus dem Todeswald belegte die Tiere des Waldes und Haustiere der Ewoks mit einem Fluch, der sie dazu zwang, ihm in seine Höhle zu folgen. Anschließend verspeiste er sie. Da dadurch die Existenz der Ewoks auf dem Spiel stand, sagten sie ihm den Kampf an und schlugen eine lange und schwere Schlacht gegen ihn, bis sie ihn letztendlich bezwangen. Verlauf Bedrohung durch den Raich miniatur|links|180px|Mit seinem Fluch bedroht der Raich die Ewoks In der frühen Geschichte Endors bedrohte eine als Raich bekannte und gefährliche Kreatur aus dem Todeswald die Ewoks, in dem sie die örtlichen Tiere und Haustiere mithilfe eines Fluches dazu brachte, ihm in seine Höhle zu folgen. Dort konnte er sie problemlos verspeisen. Zudem begab sich der Raich immer wieder ins Dorf Strahlender Baum und attackierte dort die Ewoks. Weil diese ihre Existenz und ihren Lebensweg durch den Raich bedroht sahen, jedoch nicht wussten, wie sie ihn aufhalten konnten, baten die den zweiköpfigen Gonster um Hilfe. Gonster lebte in der Nähe der Zwillingshügel und war dafür bekannt, mit gefährlichen Kreaturen zurechtzukommen. Dieser fertigte den Ewoks eine Zauberkappe an, die den Raich in einen harmlosen Baum verwandeln sollte, würde sie ihm auf den Kopf gesetzt. Die Zauberkappe miniatur|rechts|180px|Der Raich verwandelt sich in einen Baum Die Ewoks trieben den Raich zurück zu seiner Höhle und kämpften dort eine lange und schwere Schlacht. Viele der Ewok-Krieger des Dorfes hatten sich mit Speeren bewaffnet und sich dem Kampf angeschlossen. Im Rahmen dieser Schlacht gelang es einem Ewok, dem Raich die Kappe aufzusetzen, während seine Kameraden ihn ablenkten. Wie es Gonster versichert hatte, verwandelte sich der Raich in einen harmlosen Baum, und als der Raich besiegt war, verschwand auch dessen Fluch von den Tieren. So konnten die Ewoks wieder ihren gewöhnlichen Lebensweg gehen, ohne vom Raich bedroht zu werden. Der Ort, an dem der Raich zu einem Baum wurde, sollte fortan nicht mehr von den Ewoks aufgesucht werden, aufdass niemand die Kappe jemals entferne. Folgen miniatur|links|180px|Das Ereignis festgehalten in der Schriftrolle Um sicherzustellen, dass niemals ein Ewok die Kappe entfernte, wurde dieses Ereignis auf der Schriftrolle des Raich festgehalten, welche wiederum von Generation zu Generation verlesen wurde. Doch dies hinderte den jungen Wicket Wystri Warrick nicht daran, viele Jahre später die Kappe vom Baum zu nehmen und somit den Raich zu befreien. Damit beschwor er ungewollt eine neue Raich-Krise hervor, im Rahmen derer der Raich erneut über die Ewoks herfiel und auch ihre Tiere tötete. Glücklicherweise gelang es Wicket mit seinen Kameraden, den Raich erneut zu stoppen und somit auch das Leben der Ewoks zu retten. Dies gelang mithilfe des Gonsters, der nach all der Zeit noch immer bei den Zwillingshügeln lebte und erneut seine Unterstützung zusicherte. Hauptkontrahenten Ewoks miniatur|rechts|180px|Zwei Ewoks auf der Jagd Die Ewoks sind ein auf dem Waldmond Endor lebendes Naturvolk und eine friedliebende und gastfreundliche humanoide Spezies, die trotz ihrer kleinwüchsigen Gestalt und ihrer primitiven Lebensweise ein großes Verständnis für Technik aufweist. Die Ewoks sind ein Waldvolk und leben in hoch in den Bäumen errichteten Holzhütten. Einzelne Bäume sind durch Brücken und Lianen miteinander verbunden. Zudem sind die Ewoks ein sehr intelligentes Volk. Zurzeit der Auseinandersetzung mit dem Raich arbeiteten die Ewoks wie gewohnt zusammen und besiegten ihren Feind gemeinsam mithilfe ihrer Intelligenz, Kampfkraft und der Hilfe des zweiköpfigen Gonsters. Raich Der Raich war eine riesige und sehr gefährliche Wald-Kreatur, die ihre Höhle im Todeswald hatte und mithilfe eines Fluches Tiere aus der Umgebung zu sich locken und verspeisen konnte. Der Raich war halbintelligent und konnte sprechen, verstand jedoch keine komplexen Zusammenhänge und entwickelte wie gewöhnliche Raubtiere den Sinn, sein Territorium zu verteidigen. Dadurch, dass er jedoch nicht nur jene Menge an Nahrung zu sich nahm, die er tatsächlich brauchte, sondern stattdessen jedes Lebewesen in der Umgebung in seine Höhle lockte und verspeiste, gefährdete er allerdings auch die Ewoks, sodass es zu einem Kampf dieser beiden Parteien kam. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|180px|Der Ewok setzt dem Raich die Mütze auf Die Schlacht gegen den Raich wurde das erste Mal in der Folge Die Sache mit der Zauberkappe der Fernsehserie Ewoks erwähnt. In einer Rückblende berichtet der Schamane Logray den jungen Ewoks Wicket Wystri Warrick und Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka von der lang vergangenen Schlacht gegen den Raich. Eine weitere Erwähnung im Star Wars Universum findet die Schlacht gegen den Raich jedoch nicht. Quellen *''Ewoks'' – Die Sache mit der Zauberkappe * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Konflikte Kategorie:Legends